Teenage Life
by SimplySadistic
Summary: Sasuke is the newest student at the school. What will become of him and his new friendship with Naruto? NaruSasu is the main pairing. Probably won't be any others. Might include a lemon later. Might just tease ya guys. ;3 Lol. Rated T for safety reasons. Might change the rating later. Enjoy!
1. Making Friends Already

_**I got this idea a while ago and it's been a plot bunny ever since. I know it's been done before, but I figured why not? All I ask is that you give it a chance. Plot twists will be coming up. I do not own Naruto. There will be more chapters later on! Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!**_

Sasuke entered the school, his dark eyes scanning over the unfamiliar area. He was wearing a brown pair of cargo short and a black v-neck t-shirt. A circular white and red pendant hung from a necklace around his neck. Kids were bustling around, greeting friends that they missed over the summer, trying to find lockers and heading to class. However, Sasuke didn't have anyone to see. All of this was new to him. He sighed, raising his hand to brush his bangs away from his face and then he withdrew a piece of folded up paper from his pocket. It had his locker number, locker code and a list of all his classes. He searched the halls for his locker, trying to match the numbers on the piece of paper with the number that was engraved into the locker. When he finally found it, there was already someone there.

A blonde haired male that was dressed in khaki shorts and a white t-shirt was putting his backpack in the locker and rummaging around through the backpack, trying to find the binders that he would need. Sasuke didn't really know what to do. He approached the blonde hesitantly.

"Uhm," Sasuke began, "I think you have the wrong locker."

The blonde turned around, his light blue eyes staring into Sasuke's. "You must be my locker partner!" The blonde said, holding out his hand, "I'm Uzumaki, Naruto. And you are?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke," Sasuke said, shaking Naruto's hand. He hadn't been told that he was going to have a locker partner. He figured he would just have to deal with it.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said, flashing an idiotic grin.

"Likewise," Sasuke said, grabbing a binder from his backpack before putting it into the locker next to Naruto's.

"So, you're the new kid, huh?" Naruto asked, "If you need any help finding your way around the school, don't hesitate to ask me. Think of me as your own personal guide." Naruto chuckled.

"Uhm, thanks," Sasuke said, not really sure what to think of this guy. Sasuke took the piece of paper out of his pocket again, looking at it and finding the room number of his first class, "Do you know where room 105 is?"

"Of course I do!" Naruto said, closing the locker, "I have the same first hour!" Naruto chuckled again, walking away. Sasuke assumed he was walking towards room 105 and followed him.

Once they were both inside the room, Naruto sat down in the back row. Sasuke had no idea where to sit, since he didn't know anybody but Naruto. So, he sat down next to the blonde, sighing as he set his binders down onto the desk. He crossed his arms on the desk and then buried his face into his arms. He could hear more and more students funneling into the room, taking their seats and talking to each other. He did notice one thing, however. Nobody talked to Naruto…

"Alright!" A loud voice interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. Sasuke looked up, his eyes locking onto what he presumed to be the teacher. An older male with long brunette hair that was pulled back into a ponytail had started talking. "Some of you may know me. Some of you may not. I had most of you last year, but there are some unfamiliar faces. So, what we're going to do is go around the room and everyone is going to say their name and tell us a little bit about themselves. I'll go first."

_Great_, Sasuke thought, _One of these things._ He sighed, brushing his bangs out of his face once more.

"My name is Iruka," the teacher said, "And I've been teaching here for about 4 wonderful years now." A student said something about how it hasn't been so wonderful for the students and the students around him began snickering. Of course, Iruka called them out. "Since you guys are just full of laughter today, perhaps you would like to tell us about yourselves first?"

The room grew silent until one of the kids from the group finally stood up to speak. "I'm Nara, Shikimaru. And personally, I think this class is a drag." Some kids remained silent and some kids snickered. Shikimaru sat back down, sighing.

"I'm Inuzuka, Kiba," Another kid said, "And I'm studying to become a veterinary surgeon." Some kids nodded their heads, acknowledging the fact that he had goals in life.

Sasuke sighed, once again resting his head on his arms. He listened to everyone say their name and then tell a little something about themselves. But, to be honest, Sasuke didn't care. It went on for what seemed like forever. Finally, he heard Naruto start to talk.

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto," He began, "And I-"

"And who cares?" Shikimaru asked, cutting him off from the sentence. The class burst out into laughter. Naruto sunk back down into his seat.

"Mr. Nara, that's enough," Iruka said, "Next, please."

Sasuke sighed, knowing that it was his turn to speak. He stood up from his desk. "I'm Uchiha, Sasuke," He said. He contemplated on what he should tell about himself. There honestly wasn't much to say. He looked at Naruto, who was sunken down deeper into the desk. Then, he looked at Shikimaru, who had so rudely interrupted Naruto. "And I think that guy's an asshole." He pointed at Shikimaru.

Naruto's eyes widened and he sat up in his desk to look at Sasuke. The whole class remained silent for what seemed like hours before finally erupting into laughter and pointing at Shikimaru. Sasuke sat back down, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself. Not that it mattered anyways. What he just did had probably drawn him the attention of the whole class. And stories of what he did would circulate around the high school anyways.

Naruto nudged Sasuke's shoulder with a fist, grinning like an idiot and chuckling to himself. Sasuke smiled before resting his head on his arms once again. The rest of the hour went by pretty quickly, especially since the little comment that Sasuke made had riled up the students in the class. When the bell rang, Naruto and Sasuke were the first one out the door.

"Man, that was amazing!" Naruto said, fist pumping the air, "I mean to just call out _**Shikimaru**_ like that! No one's ever done that!"

"Hey, man," Sasuke said, "It was no big deal. I mean, the guy has no right to pick on you. He just seems like the loser type that has nothing better to do with his life than to make fun of others."

"Yeah, but I mean, he's like one of the most popular kids here! No one makes fun of the preps at this school!" Naruto chuckled, giving Sasuke another nudge on the shoulder, "What's your next class? I'll walk you there."

"Uhm," Sasuke pulled out the sheet of paper, "Room 114." Naruto nodded, walking Sasuke to the next class.

"I'll see you at lunch, Sasuke!" Naruto said, turning and running towards his own class. Sasuke sighed, stepping inside the classroom. He found an empty desk in the back and sat down, looking around the room.

"Hey!" Two fists slammed down on Sasuke's desk. Shikimaru was standing in front of him, glaring at Sasuke. If looks could kill, Sasuke would be half way to hell right now. "You better watch your back, Uchiha. And don't pull any of that shit ever again."

"I'm not scared of you," Sasuke said, staring into Shikimaru's eyes.

"I don't care if you're scared of me," Shikimaru said, "Because the fact is I have people. Lots of people that could snap you in half like a twig."

"You should learn to fight your own battles, Shikimaru," Sasuke said, his eyes remaining locked onto Shikimaru's.

Shikimaru grunted in defeat and left, settling down in a seat in the front. A short female with pink hair sat down in front of Sasuke, immediately turning around in her seat to face Sasuke, a wide smile on her face.

"Hi!" She said, "I'm Haruno, Sakura!" She stuck out her hand to shake Sasuke's.

"Uhm," Sasuke said, "Sasuke." He took her hand and shook it once before withdrawing.

"Don't mind Shikimaru. He's a real hot head, but once you get to know him he's actually a pretty cool guy," She said.

"So, pretty much you're just saying I'll get used to him being an asshole," Sasuke said, eyeing Shikimaru again, who was having a conversation with three other boys that were sitting around him.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She grunted with discomfort and then changed the subject. "So, what school did you transfer from?"

Sasuke averted his gaze back to Sakura, "I was home-schooled," He told her.

"What made you decide to a normal school?" She asked.

"I don't know. Just needed to get out of the house, I guess," He said.

"I see. One of the rebel types, huh?" She jokes around with him, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess," Sasuke replied, sighing, "Listen, I'm sorry, but I'm really not good with the whole conversation thing. I'm kind of anti-social."

"Well, that's fine," Sakura said, "But I'm always here if you need anyone to talk to."

"Thanks," Sasuke said, watching Sakura turn around. He sighed again and looked at Shikimaru. Shikimaru stood up, the rest of his gang following. They walked right out of the class room, not even bothering to tell the teacher that they were leaving. Sasuke wondered what they could be up to…

When class was almost out, Sasuke walked up to the teacher's desk. "Uhm, may I leave early? I have to go to the bathroom." He asked. The teacher nodded and proceeded to write out Sasuke a pass. She handed it to him, smiling. "Thanks," Sasuke said, grabbing his stuff from his desk and walking out of the classroom.

Sasuke looked around the hall way and then began walking towards the closest restroom. Just before he entered the bathroom, Shikimaru and his gang walked out.

"Well, well," Shikimaru said, "Look at what we have here." The group snickered, Shikimaru nudging one of his buddies with his elbow, "We'll see you around, Uchiha. I'm sure of it." With this being said, the gang walked away, snickering at Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head and walked inside the bathroom, but what he saw was unexpected. Naruto was sitting on the ground, his back up against the wall. Blood stained his white t-shirt. His nose was bleeding pretty badly and a bruise was beginning to form around his left eye.

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, waddaya want?" The blonde sniffled, bringing his hand up to wipe away some of his tears. He hated crying in front of people. But these were tears of anger. Not pain.

Sasuke sighed, walking to Naruto's side. He held out a hand, which Naruto grabbed, pulling himself up. Naruto walked to the sink and began washing the blood from his face. Once he was all done, he shut the water off and looked into the mirror.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"For what?" Sasuke asked, leaning up against the wall, crossing his arms.

"For being my friend," Naruto said. Sasuke didn't say anything else about the subject.

"Do you have an extra shirt in your locker?" Sasuke asked, "Because that shirt is pretty much ruined."

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I always keep a spare one in my bag. This happens more often than you'd think."

Sasuke sighed, "Well, it shouldn't happen."

"I don't mind it," Naruto said, turning and walking out of the bathroom. It was obvious that Naruto didn't want to discuss the matter, so Sasuke didn't push on the subject. Instead, he followed Naruto to their locker. Naruto removed a black t-shirt from his bag and then took off the blood-stained t-shirt that he had on. He stuffed it down into his backpack and then put on the black t-shirt. He turned to Sasuke, grinning like an idiot.

"See," He said, "Good as new." He chuckled.

"Except," Sasuke said, "You have a black eye now." He smirked.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah. I think it makes me look tough." He chuckled again.

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle a little bit himself.

Third hour flew by pretty quickly for Sasuke and before he knew it, it was lunch time. He ventured into the cafeteria, looking around for Naruto. He spotted the blonde, already in line, grabbing his lunch. Sasuke strolled up to him and nudged him, letting him know he was there.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said, not even looking at Sasuke. He was too busy grabbing food to put onto his tray.

"Watch it, losers," Shikimaru said as he shoved Sasuke to the side to make way for him and his gang.

Sasuke just about lost it. He stepped forward, but Naruto put a hand on his chest to stop him. "He's not worth it, Sasuke." Naruto returned to grabbing food after he was sure that Sasuke wasn't going to go after Shikimaru.

But, that just wasn't enough for Sasuke. He waited patiently, grabbing a tray of food and paying for it at the cash register. He followed Naruto, sitting down next to him at an empty table. No sooner than a second after Sasuke sat down, Sakura was sitting down next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura beamed, smiling brightly towards Sasuke.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto meant to say, "Hey Sakura!" but since his mouth was full of food, it came out more like ,"Mey Makooa!"

Sakura gave a disgusted look to Naruto, but quickly returned her attention to Sasuke. "I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me at my table. I could introduce you to a couple of my friends."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who seemed disappointed that Sakura hadn't asked him. "I'm fine, here, thank you," Sasuke said, returning his attention to his tray of food.

Sakura's smile faded, "Oh… Alright then," She said, "I guess I'll- Uhm… See you around." She giggled and then walked away.

Sasuke finished his food up quickly, walking away from the table to throw his paper tray in the trash. He saw Shikimaru walking towards the same trash can, but Shikimaru didn't see Sasuke. Shikimaru dumped his tray into the trash and then started to walk away. Sasuke did the same with his tray, but walked behind Shikimaru, catching up to him.

"Hey!" Sasuke put a hand on Shikimaru's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Shikimaru turned his head and was immediately greeted with a punch to the face. Shikimaru fell to the ground.

"That was for Naruto," Sasuke said coldly. Shikimaru got back up and charged Sasuke, swinging a fist towards the Uchiha. Sasuke moved to the side and stuck his foot out, tripping Shikimaru. The Nara boy hit the floor again, turning around. The whole school seemed to stop, watching the fight. Some even formed a circle around them.

Shikimaru got back up, charging Sasuke again. Sasuke moved to the side once more, but brought his knee up to Shikimaru's stomach. Shikimaru fell to his knees, holding his gut. Sasuke pushed Shikimaru with his foot, causing the Nara to roll onto his back. Sasuke placed his foot on Shikimaru's chest, staring into his eyes.

"Don't mess with my friends," Sasuke said. Shikimaru nodded, showing that he understood.

"Alright people! Show's over!" Naruto intervened, stepping inside the circle and waving the crowd away, "You can all go back to what you were doing! Nothing to see here!" Naruto walked up to Sasuke, grinning.

"Man, that was cool. He didn't even lay a finger on you," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, "Nothing special. You just gotta know how to fight."

"That was something, Uchiha," An unfamiliar voice said. Sasuke turned to see who it was. A male about the same height as Sasuke was standing before him. He had shoulder length black hair and his eyes were pupiless, "The name's Hyuga, Neji." He stuck out his hand for Sasuke to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Sasuke shook his hand.

"Likewise," Neji replied, "If you want, I could show you around the school."

"Uhm," Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was nodding his head furiously, "Yeah, sure."

Neji smiled, "Well, let's go," With this being said, he walked away. Sasuke followed Neji.

"Find me after school!" Naruto shouted.

"So, what was that all about?" Sasuke asked, placing his binder in the locker that he shared with Naruto.

"Neji's the most popular kid in this school!" Naruto explained, "If you get in good with him, than you get in good with everybody!"

"I see," Sasuke said, "So why were you so eager to see me leave with him?"

"Because," Naruto said, "You're a cool guy and cool guys deserve to hang out with cool people. And Neji hangs out with cool people." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke smiled, "Thanks, Naruto."

"No problemos," Naruto said, grabbing his backpack and walking away from the locker. Sasuke did the same, walking beside Naruto. Once the duo was outside, Naruto looked at Sasuke, "See ya tomorrow, buddy. It was nice meeting you."

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah, same to you." He walked away from the school building, only taking a couple steps before he was approached by Neji again.

"Hey, Uchiha," Neji said, "I'm having a party this weekend to celebrate the beginning of the new school year. It's nothing formal. Casual clothing. I'll see you there."

"Uhm, yeah," Sasuke said, "I guess." Sasuke smiled. He was already making friends….


	2. Winter Ball

_**This is the second chapter, as you can probably tell. :P This is where the plot twist comes in! :D So, be happy. Lol. As of right now, I only intend there to be 3 chapters. So, only one more to come! Thank you for your support! I do not own Naruto! Reviews are appreciated!**_

The next day, the hours seemed to fly by. That is, until lunch time came. Sasuke walked to the cafeteria, standing behind Naruto in line again. He grabbed a paper tray and put his food on it and then paid the money he owed for the food at the cash register. He sat down at the same table he and Naruto had sat down in yesterday. And, just like yesterday, Sakura sat down next to Sasuke seconds after he sat down.

"Hey, Sasuke," She said, "Are you going to Neji's party?"

"Uhm," Sasuke began, "I guess so. Why? Are you going?"

"Of course!" Sakura said, "Everyone's going to be there!" She took a look at Naruto, who was stuffing his face with food. A disgusted look filled her face, "With the exception of some."

Naruto sighed, pretending he didn't hear what she said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be there," Sasuke said, ending their conversation. Sakura got up and left, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said, "Do you think I could come with you?" His voice was full of hope.

"Uhm," Sasuke said, "I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Neji. It is his party after all."

"Oh, yeah. Right," Naruto returned his attention to his plate, starting to eat again.

"But, I mean," Sasuke began, "If he says yes, than I don't see why not. There's still hope." He was only hoping to brighten up Naruto's mood. "As a matter of fact, I'll go talk to him right now."

Naruto's head snapped up as he watched Sasuke get up from the table and head over to Neji's table. He watched the Uchiha tap on Neji's soldier and ask to speak to him alone. He saw Neji's head nod and just like that, Neji was following Sasuke to the bathroom to talk alone.

Naruto couldn't stand the suspense. He figured he could try and hear what was being said about him. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He stood just outside the boy's room entrance, trying to hear every word that was being said.

"I think I know the answer," Sasuke's voice, "But do you think I could bring Naruto to the party with me?"

The silence that ensued that question told Naruto everything that he needed to know. He wasn't going to be attending that party. And he knew it. But, almost as if driving the knife deeper into Naruto's heart, Neji had to speak up.

"Naruto…" Neji began, "Isn't the type of individual that I hang out with. He's weird. There's nothing really special about him. He's a mediocre student who isn't rich, but isn't poor either. He's not funny, but he isn't a complete dick either. He doesn't have anything that sets him apart from the world. He's too… Average."

Naruto sighed, his heart aching. So that's why no one liked him. He was too normal. What Neji didn't realize was that being average is exactly why he had no friends. So, in a way it was something that set him apart from the world…

"I guess you're right," Sasuke said. That one hurt. Naruto could feel the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. His one friend in the entire world had just differentiated him from the rest of the world, just like everybody else did. He just wanted to fit in. Naruto heard footsteps coming towards the entry, so he placed his back to the wall, hoping that he wouldn't be seen.

Neji was the first one out and luckily he just walked on past. Sasuke stepped out after Neji, not bothering to look at Naruto either.

"Thanks a lot," Naruto said, forcing the lump in his throat down.

Sasuke turned around, "Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes widened, realizing that Naruto had heard the conversation, "Naruto, it wasn't what it sounded li-"

"Don't fucking talk to me," Naruto said, pushing past Sasuke. Sasuke watched as Naruto walked away, regretting his actions.

-.-

The weeks went by and Naruto continued avoiding Sasuke, even though Sasuke tried to talk to Naruto. Naruto wasn't going to hear any of it. Because he had finally accepted that he was never going to fit in. He didn't even want to try anymore. He stayed silent during classes and kept to himself. He even stopped going to lunch, walking around the halls instead of eating. He honestly didn't even know why he kept going to school.

But then one day, everything changed…

Naruto was walking to his locker, hands stuffed in his pockets, his light blue eyes scanning the ground beneath him. Once he got to his locker, there was a note attached to the locker. The front read "Sasuke". Naruto knew immediately that he shouldn't open it, but he couldn't resist.

He opened the letter, unfolding it multiple times.

"Dear, Sasuke,

I know we haven't known each other that long, but I really like you. And since the big winter dance is coming, I was wondering if you would take me? I know it's a big question and you've probably got a lot of other girls asking you the same question, but I really hope you pick me.

All yours,

Sakura "

Naruto sighed, opening the locker and putting his back pack into it. He looked at the letter again; resisting the urge to crumple it up and make sure Sasuke wouldn't see it. After all, Naruto really did like Sakura. With another sigh, he tossed the letter into the locker, making sure Sasuke would notice it. He closed the locker and walked away.

-.-

The next morning, Naruto returned to school, heading to his locker. He opened it to find a different note, dedicated to him. Getting his hopes up, Naruto thought maybe it was someone asking him to the dance. He opened it quickly, reading what it had to say.

"Naruto,

I don't appreciate you reading my notes.

Sasuke."

Naruto shook his head, crumpling up the paper and tossing it aside. He grabbed a new piece of paper and scribbled words on it, leaving it in the locker for Sasuke to read.

-.-

Sasuke returned to his locker after school, opening it. As expected, a note was left inside the locker. He grinned, grabbing it and looking at it.

"Sasuke,

Up yours.

Naruto."

Sasuke shook his head with amusement. He put his back pack into the locker and left, not bothering to write anything back.

-.-

Winter Ball. It was one of the biggest dances of the High School. It was pretty much a pre-prom dance that was supposed to be for Homecoming. All the girls went dress shopping and all the guys waited until last second to rent tuxedos. The party was at full blast at the High School. Guys were dancing with girls, girls were dancing with girls. The whole nine yards.

Naruto stood close to the drink table, pouring himself a glass of punch every now and then. He wasn't even sure why he was here. He should be at home, sleeping. No one invited him to go with them and no one really seemed to notice him at the dance. He shook his head, regretting his decision to come here. He put the plastic cup that was holding his punch in the trash and started walking away, towards the doors.

"May I have your attention, please!" A voice came over the microphone. Naruto knew who it was. It was Neji. Naruto could care less about Neji, so he continued walking. "I would just like to dedicate this next song to Sakura and Sasuke!"

That caught Naruto's attention. He turned around, walking into the crowd of people that had formed.

"Give it up for the Homecoming King and Queen!" Neji put the microphone down and stepped off stage. A slow song started playing and Naruto saw Sasuke pull Sakura into the middle of the dance floor. People gathered around to watch them dance. The song ended and Sasuke leaned in for a kiss, to which Sakura humored him and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto lost it. He couldn't bare to see the girl he liked kissing the guy he hated with a passion. He stepped through the crowd and charged in after Sasuke. He let his fist fly towards Sasuke, hitting the Uchiha full force, knocking him to the ground. The crowd gasped, some guys grabbing Naruto to make sure he couldn't continue to attack Sasuke. Sasuke held his face where he was punched, staring up at Naruto.

"I hate you!" Naruto yelled, tears falling from his eyes, "I swear I hate you!"

Sasuke sat on the ground, still in shock of what had just happened. He didn't know what to do. Sakura stepped in front of Naruto, slapping him across the face. "You ruin everything!" She was crying. She ran away, multiple girls following her to calm her down.

Sasuke stood up, looking at Naruto and motioning to where Sakura had run off to. "Is that what you wanted to do?" Sasuke's voice was cold, emotionless.

Naruto's bottom lip was quivering with anger, tears continuing to fall from his eyes. "I hate you…" His voice was much quieter.

Sasuke shook his head, "You don't hate me. You hate yourself for not being good enough."

Naruto would've retaliated, but unfortunately he couldn't. Because what Sasuke had just said was true.

"You're mad at yourself, Naruto! Not at me!" Sasuke continued, "I tried to be your friend! You shut me off! You have only yourself to blame!"

Naruto shook his head, more tears falling from his eyes. By this point, he just wanted to leave.

"Nothing to say, Naruto? Why? Because you know I'm right?" Sasuke asked, "You're fucking pathetic!" Sasuke turned, walking away.

The guys that were holding Naruto escorted him to the entrance, and practically tossed him out. Naruto dropped to his knees, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to go home and sit in the same room that felt more like a prison cell. He just wanted to hang out with Sasuke like he used to.

Naruto thought about what Sakura had said. Did he really ruin everything? The thought of her hating him only increased the pain in his chest. The tears were overwhelming. He bent over, placing his forehead to the ground, his hands connecting behind his head. He closed his eyes tightly, forcing more tears out. He didn't know what to do anymore.

All of this because he just wanted a friend… Maybe Sasuke was right. Maybe Naruto did hate himself. He hated that he was so desperate for attention. He hated that he was the way he was. He hated that he was average.

Naruto finally brought himself to stand up, sniffling as he did so. He removed his tie. It felt like it was choking him. Naruto used the back of his hand to wipe some tears away from his face and then started the long walk home…

_**What will Chapter 3 bring? Oh, how I love cliff hangers. ;3**_


	3. Best Friends

_**So, here's the final chapter. It's really really short and it's stupid. Lol. It's really not that interesting since I hurried it up and didn't take the time to actually apply myself. Normally, if I didn't apply myself, I wouldn't even post it anywhere, but I figured I should put this up here. :P Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. I don't own Naruto.**_

Naruto entered his house, tossing his jacket onto the floor. He didn't know what to do. He sat down on his couch and ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the blonde locks almost as if going crazy. He was mad at Sasuke. He was mad at himself. He really did ruin everything…

He got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers. Finally, he found what he was looking for. A razor sharp knife…

He looked at the blade, contemplating on if he should do it or not. He had never cut himself before. But, he had heard about it. And at this point in his life, he wasn't above self mutilation. After what seemed like forever, he placed the blade to his wrist and dragged it across his skin.

His skin split open, the blade cutting through his wrist like butter. The blood spilled over slowly, showing Naruto that he was careful enough not to cut deep. Naruto sighed, dragging the blade across his skin once more. Something about the sensation of the cut gave him satisfaction. It let him know that he wasn't completely numb…

-.-

Sasuke left the school, walking to his car. The dance had just gotten over, though after what Naruto did, it wasn't much of a dance. Everyone was just kind of there. Sasuke sighed, pushing his bangs out of his face.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to see Neji walking towards him. "Oh," He said, "Hey."

"You know, you did the right thing," Neji said, "That loser, Naruto, had no right to even be here."

"I think that's going a little too far," Sasuke said. Despite what he had said to Naruto at the dance, he still felt bad for the blonde.

"No it's not," Neji said, "Nobody likes him. He doesn't have any friends."

"But, he's still a human," Sasuke said, "He had the right to be here if he wanted to be here."

"Why the hell are you defending him?" Neji asked.

"Because," Sasuke said, "No one else will."

"Exactly," Neji said, "Because he's worthless."

Sasuke had had it. He swung a fist, hitting Neji in the mouth. "Now you listen to me," Sasuke began, "Just because he's not rich enough for you or popular enough for you does not mean he's worthless. He was my first friend in this school. And I'll tell you something else. He's got the best personality than anyone I've ever known. That's more than anyone could say for you."

Neji stood, shocked. He didn't retaliate. He just looked at Sasuke. "I was wrong about you, Uchiha," Neji said, "You're just like him. A loser."

Sasuke shook his head, "No," He said, "You're the loser." With this being said, Sasuke walked away.

-.-

The next day at school, Sasuke walked into the lunch room. He saw Naruto sitting alone again, his head down in his arms. Sasuke looked a couple tables to the right of Naruto and saw Neji talking to some of his other friends. Sasuke sighed and then sat next to Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, not saying anything. He figured the raven haired boy was just going to make fun of him some more.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, seeing the cuts on Naruto's arm. Worry filled his face. He hoped he hadn't caused that, though deep inside, Sasuke knew he did.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. When the blonde didn't look at him, Sasuke sighed, "Naruto, I'm sorry."

Naruto remained silent, refusing to look at Sasuke.

"Naruto, I know I was wrong," Sasuke said, "I shouldn't have said what I said. But, worst of all, I treated you like shit, when you wouldn't have treated me that way in a thousand years. I know that my words probably mean nothing to you, especially since this is so random… But I hope you can find it in your heart to trust me. If you don't want to be my friend, I'll understand. I wouldn't have been so forgiving myself if someone did that to me. But, at least acknowledge my apology…"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, nodding his head.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"Why'd you do that to yourself?" Sasuke asked, questioning the cuts on Naruto's arm.

Naruto remained silent for the longest time. After a while, he said, "I was tired of feeling alone…"

Sasuke sighed, "I'm sorry..."

"But most of all," Naruto started again, "I missed you. You're my best friend, Sasuke… I know I haven't known you that long, but you're my only friend."

"It's all the more reason for me to be sorry for what I did to you," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded, "So… Do you want to hang out this weekend?"

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sakura sat down next to Sasuke, grabbing Sasuke's hand. "Why are you sitting with him?" Her voice was full of malice.

"Because he's my friend," Sasuke said.

"Oh," She said, "Well, do you want to see a movie with me this weekend?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who's face was once again buried in his arms. Sasuke then turned to Sakura. "I can't this weekend. I have plans with Naruto…" Naruto's head looked up to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at the blonde.

Sakura stood up and left. Naruto couldn't help but smile back at Sasuke.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"No problem," Sasuke said, "After all. I'd rather hang out with my best friend than with some dumb girl."

_**So, that's the end of this story. I know, it's stupid. But, I wanted to finish it and get it over with since most of my attention is now on my Kingdom Hearts fan fiction entitled "The Promise of a Lifetime." Feel free to check it out if you want to. :P Please, no flaming on this chapter. I already admitted that it sucked majorly. I know I'm capable of better, but as stated before, I just wanted to get it over with. :P**_


End file.
